I know what you are
by sleepydwarflol
Summary: When Bella confronts Edward about him being a vampire things take a dangerous turn. Accident-prone Bella gets hurt yet again but this time is different. This time her life is at stake. A two-shot about Bella and Edward.
1. Chapter 1

**This was orininally going to be a one shot, but i couldn't wait any longer to post it so it will have to be a two. Please read and review, i love to hear what you think. If this goes well i may even turn it into a story. I want your opinion! R&R!!!**

**and btw: i couldn't think of a title so i just used the main part of this scene as a label. i might change it. suggestions are welcome!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own twilight the book, or the movie. -- i used some quotes tho!**

I know what you are.  
Chapter 1

I got to my room and slammed the door. What was he thinking lying to me like that? I heard my door open again and without turning I threw my shoe at whoever happened to be unlucky enough to stand there. But instead of striking a person it hit the large wooden door with a _clunk!_ The door was shut and I could see nobody besides me in the room. Then I turned back around.

"That's not very nice." Edward chastised. A small smile played across his lips as he saw my shock. "Don't worry," he said. "I just want to talk."

"Go away!" I tried pushing him out of my way, though I knew I would be unsuccessful. And sure enough, he didn't budge, just stood there chuckling as I used all my strength against his stone body.

"Calm down Bella. Come, sit and relax with me." And as he shifted I lost my balance and stumbled forward. I would have gone face first into the floor had Edward not caught me. He lifted me up and carried me toward my bed. I saw that wonderful crooked smile of his as he laid me down atop the comforter, my head resting gently on a pillow. "Now," he said slowly. "Let's talk."

"I have nothing to say to you." I closed my eyes and turned my head, trying to make him understand that I did not want to talk. And even f I did, it would be to Renee or someone I could trust. Not him.

"Bella," he sounded annoyed. "You're really starting to irritate me. Tell me what's bothering you."

"You should know!" I turned to face him with icy eyes. "You lied to me!" he looked confused.

"What do you mean? Bella, I don't know what your talking about."

"Yeah sure, Edward. I'm not stupid. Did you really think I would never discover the truth?"

Bella, I honestly don't know what your talking about."

_Fine then, _I thought. I got up and walked over to my mirror. In the bottom right hand corner there was a picture of me and Edward. We were laughing and having fun. I touched the print remembering the day, all the days, then whispered, "You're impossibly fast…and strong. Your skin is pale white and ice cold…your eyes change color, and sometimes you speak like…like your from a different time…You never eat or drink anything… You don't go out in the sunlight…" I looked at him, his expression dark, cold. It looked as if he had stopped breathing as well. "I know what you are." And as I said that I looked him dead in the eyes and saw a flicker of anger.

"Then say it." He growled at me. "Out loud, say it." His eyes bore into mine with such intensity that I had no choice but to look away. I took a deep breath, readying myself for what I was about to do. Then, slowly, I lifted my gaze back to meet his.

"Vampire" one word, that's all I said, that's all I needed to. His expression gave me all the confirmation I needed. He looked torn, like he didn't know whether to deny my accusation and call me crazy or to just accept it. Then he surprised me.

"Are you afraid?" he asked. He probably expected me to say yes, like any other normal person would, but I couldn't. I could not say that he scared me.

In all the time that we had been together never once did he yell at me, he never hurt me, nor threatened me. Nothing he had ever done had ever alarmed me in any way. In fact, the only time I felt something other than love and affection was when he "revealed" himself to me.

I remember it so clearly. Every little detail preserved in my mind.

_I was walking up his front steps when I heard voices from within. "How long are you going to keep playing this game, Edward?" asked a woman's voice. _

"_Just stay out of it Rose!" Edward this time. "It's none of your business!"_

"_Actually, _Ed_, it's the entire families business. You're endangering us all! I doubt your planning on changing her and its just wrong to lead her on. You need to just let her go." Rosalie again. _

"_Maybe I am, but—"_

"_What?!? Edward you can't be serious! You can't do that! It's not like she's on her death bed and even then…"_

"_You just don't understand, Rose."_

"I_ don't understand? Edward I understand more than anyone. I know what its like."_

"_We all know what its like. You, me, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper—definitely Jasper, Alice, Esme, all of us! We all have gone through it."_

"_No Edward! I mean having you whole world ripped away from you! Everything that it means to be human and more, gone! She deserves a life, hell, we all deserve that, but she, Bella, she needs to keep hers. She needs to _stay_ human."_

"_Rose I—"_

_Edward stopped short as Carlisle interrupted, "Edward, Rosalie, maybe we should continue this conversation when we don't have company. I guess you two were so engrossed in your discussion that you didn't notice Bella is here." He opened the door to reveal me standing there, listening to every word. _

_I quickly ran to my truck and slammed the door. I didn't care how rude I was being, first eaves dropping and now roaring away in my thunderous truck. Edward fallowed me and that wasn't surprising knowing him and what I heard. It sounded as if these were secrets not meant to be let out. He would probably try to convince me of some story and that what I heard wasn't true, but I knew better. _

_Ever since the accident I've known something was different about him. I've done research and everything they said supports my theory. But there was one thing I didn't understand. Why'd he lie to me? Was his secret so important that he needed to betray my trust? We could have had a great future, but now I'm not so sure…_

I was brought back to the present as he walked over to me. He was still waiting for his answer. Was I afraid? I don't know, am I? I should be. I should be terrified like anyone in their right mind ought to be. But Edward and fear just don't mix in my head.

"No," I admitted. There I had said it. He was a vampire and I didn't care. Now we could go back to how things used to be… with some understandable trust issues.

He came up behind me, so close, and whispered in my ear, "Then ask me the most basic question. What do we eat?" his voice was almost a growl.

I knew what he expected me to say. He though I forgot, somehow overlooked this minor little detail. But no, I knew he could kill me at any time. Eat me, or more appropriately, drink me and then move on with his life. Just another snack.

I didn't think he would though. I really had no reasoning to back this so I hope he doesn't ask. I turned to face him. "You won't hurt me." I was very confident in that answer but clearly, he didn't like it too much. He had this look on his face, as if struggling with something.

"I doubt you'll believe that once you see me in the sunlight." He walked over to my window and pulled up the blinds. He unbuttoned and took off his shirt, throwing it on the bed. As the sun hit him I couldn't speak, I couldn't think, not too clearly anyway. He was just so…breathtaking. He sparkled like millions of diamonds, his skin was like diamonds. It was unbelievable. "This is why we don't show ourselves in the sunlight. People would know we're different." I have to admit he was right. People would notice this. I looked up at his face, even more stunning, and it looked…hopeful? Maybe? I don't know exactly, but there was some emotion there. Some but not much. His expression was very carefully composed. I knew he said he wanted me to scream and run, but on the inside, or at least subconsciously, I think he wants me to stay. "This is what I am."

There wasn't much I could say, there weren't many words that could truthfully describe what I was seeing. "It's like diamonds…Your beautiful." He seemed disgusted and I didn't know why. Was it something I said?

"Beautiful? This is the skin of a killer, Bella. I'm a killer." He started to close the blinds and put his shirt back on.

"I don't believe that." Okay, that wasn't entirely true. I knew he had killed before; after all, that's how he survives. There's no way around it, but he's not the cold hearted murder he's trying to seem like.

Then you believe the lie." Hold it! What lie? Was he lying to me again? When will this line of deceit finally end? "It's a camouflage." He continued. "I'm the world's most dangerous predator. Everything about me invites you in. My voice, my face, even my smell. As if I would need any of that." His voice suddenly took on a very dark undertone. "As if you could outrun me!" He disappeared from the window in the blink of an eye and I turned around, frantically trying to find him again. He appeared on my bed and then jumped down. "As if you could fight me off!" then he turned and punched my headboard, snapping it two. He came back to face me. "I'm designed to kill."

"I don't care." That was true. He hadn't succeeded in frightening me off yet.

"I've killed people before." Oh not this again! I already knew that. It's just his nature, he can't help it.

"It does not matter."

"I wanted to kill you. I've never wanted a human's blood so much in my life."

"I trust you" Well, not entirely, but in the context of this situation it was true enough.

"Don't," he pleaded.

"I'm here, I trust you." I wasn't going anywhere.

He backed away. "My family, we're different from others of our kind. We only feed on animals. We learn to control out thirst." Okay, if he was still trying to scare me he desperately needed to rethink his plan. If anything, this would only bring me closer. "But it's you, your scent. It's like a drug to me. You're like my own personal brand of heroin."

"Why did you hate me so much when we met?

"I did, only for making me want you so badly. I still don't know if I can control myself."

"I know you can." He backed me up against my wall, putting his arms up by either side of my face, preventing me from turning away.

"I can't read your mind. You have to tell me what you're thinking."

"Now I'm afraid." Unfortunately for him it wasn't of him.

"Good." He let his hands drop.

"I'm not afraid of you. I'm only afraid of losing you. I feel like your gonna disappear." He just seems unreal right now. I never thought in a million years that vampires would exist. They were right up there with werewolves, purely mythical creatures.

He gazed at me with his smoldering topaz eyes and that's when I realized that about three things I was absolutely positive. First, Edward was a vampire. Second, there was a part of him, and I didn't know how dominant that part might be, that thirsted for my blood. And third, I was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him.

Unfortunately for him, number three was most potent and I couldn't stand it any longer. Having him here, in my bedroom, and him being so close… I just had to take a chance. I quickly closed the distance between us and kissed him. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him more passionately than I even thought I was capable of.

As it turned out he had more self control than he thought, he hadn't killed me. But still, he was a teenage boy, or at least had the body of one. Now I definitely knew he was really here. He grasped my hips with his stone cold hands and I was filled with electricity, I almost couldn't stand it. Not caring to take me a few feet to the other side of the room, to the bed, he cleared my desk with a blurry sweep of his hand. He returned his hand to the same spot as before and my body barely even had time to recognize that it had ever left.

With no effort whatsoever he lifted me to sit on my desk. I wrapped my still jean clad legs around him and he pushed closer, though he was already at a point where something would break if he pushed any harder.

And sure enough, something did. We were being so careless that something was bound to happen. I wasn't on a first name basis with the ER staff for nothing. Something _always _happened.

Edward had pressed so close to the desk in an effort to be closer to me, which I didn't get because he could have just climbed on top of me I was so horny, that the wood snapped, refusing to reform around his body. The splintering sound was enough to bring him to his senses and with a pained expression on his angelic face he stepped away.

"Bella, I'm…I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me." He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Its fine, really Edward, it's my fault anyway."

"No, I shouldn't have lost control. I could have killed you."

"But you didn't. You gave in to your desires and when has that ever killed anyone?"

"Anyone isn't a vampire." He said. He finally looked at me, willing me to understand just how serious this situation is. "Just be thankful we didn't get any farther. I could have hurt you, made you bleed, and if that had happened—"he stopped short putting his hand to my cheek. "Bella I need you to promise me that if there is ever blood anywhere near me you will run away as fast as you can. I don't want to hurt you Bella."

"But you wont," I insisted. "You just proved that. You didn't hurt me and I don't believe that you ever will, not of you own free will."

"Bella, you don't understand. I need you to _promise_ me. When blood is in the air it's a lot easier to lose it, our more animalistic tendencies come out. When we hunt we go into sort of a feeding frenzy and I don't want you to be caught in the middle of that. Promise me, Bella. Promise me you'll save your self." His eyes had such intensity at that moment.

I needed to be near him again. If I was going too promise to abandon him I needed to get my fill while I could.

I tried to get off the desk, but I was in a position where the jagged wood was sticking in all directions between my legs. "A little help would be nice," I said to him and his eyes changed. It was as if he hadn't even realized me struggling.

"Uh yeah, sure." He reached over and pulled me up and over the wood. Me being the klutz I am I stumbled as soon as he put me down. "Bella!" He tried to grab me again and I tried to reach for his arms as well, but it was too late. I fell backwards onto the broken desk.

**please R&R! i want to know what you think!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here it is. The conclusion to I know what you are. Hope you like it. read and review please!!!**

**And i used quotes from the book this time!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight, the book or the movie. =(**

I know what you are  
chapter 2

The impact of the fall shouldn't have been that great so I didn't understand why I hurt so much. I tried to lift myself up but was met with a searing pain in my back anytime I moved.

"Oh my god, Bella. Just stay still. Don't move." Edward was next to me, and I realized I must have fallen onto the splintered desk. _Well, duh. Where else would I have gone?_ I thought to myself. "It's okay Bella, I have medical training. Don't worry, you'll be fine."

"Edward, but I must be bleeding. You have to leave. Call someone to come get me. I'd do it myself, but I'm kind of tied down." I laughed at myself hoping he would too, but to no avail. The jarring of my chest sent a new wave of pain through my body and as I winced, Edward grimaced.

"It's okay, I stopped breathing as soon as you fell." He looked sad. "I'm sorry, Bella, but we have to get you off this and to a flat surface…It's gonna hurt."

"I understand. Just do it."

He nodded before gripping my shoulders and pulling up. I ground my teeth together and did all I could to keep from screaming out in agony. Once I was off the desk, he carried me to my bed and laid me on my stomach.

Looking at my bloody back he said, "I'll be right back," before running with inhuman speed out of the room. He returned not seconds later with the phone. "It's just Carlisle." He explained. He put it on speaker and set it down on the nightstand. "Help, I don't know what to do. I don't want to screw up." He said in the direction of the phone. I guess he already explained what happened.

"Yes you do, son. You've just got to remember." I heard Carlisle's voice through the phone, along with the muffled sound of a car door slamming.

"Carlisle, I—" Edward sounded so unsure.

"Please just refresh his memory," I growled. I couldn't take much more of this.

"Okay, Bella. Just hold on. I'm on my way." He sounded so calm. "Edward, remove her shirt."

Though with unsteady hands, Edward ripped my shirt in two like it was paper. When he removed the soaked cloth from my skin I heard him take in a sharp breath. He fell to his knees. "Carlisle hurry!" He screamed.

"Edward! Stay in control! Don't lose control!" Carlisle's urgent tone rang out as Edward struggled.

Edward's face was a mask of confusion. My blood had been too much for him. I knew what I had to do. Carlisle wasn't here yet and Edward was moments away from doing something he'd regret. I rolled over, intent on getting up and away from Edward, but the pain was too much. I screamed.

The look in Edward's eyes was terrifying. He was about to break.

At last I heard a car pull up and a door slam shut. Carlisle was here.

"Edward," I gasped. "Carlisle, he's here" he didn't open his eyes or acknowledge me in any way. "Edward, look at me." I pleaded.

He exhaled all the air he had been holding in and opened his eyes. In the brief few seconds I had I saw a tremendous amount of pain in his eyes. "I'm sorry," he whispered. Then I felt a sharp pain in my wrist, which was the closest thing to him. If I thought my back hurt, then I was way wrong. My wrist burned with an insurmountable amount of pain.

"Edward, stop! Edward, you'll kill her. You'll never be able to live with yourself. Listen to me Edward!" Carlisle was there next to him. "Edward, fight it. Control yourself."

After a few seconds more and then the sharp pain returned. It only lasted a moment before the burning sensation took over. I noticed he had released his grip on my wrist, which now felt like it was on fire.

Then Edward was gone. "Edward!?" I gasped

"It's okay Bella. He just went to collect himself. He'll be back soon." Carlisle was trying to reassure me but it wasn't working. "I'll be right back." He said. "Just hold on." How the hell was he staying so calm?

About a minute later both he and Edward came back into the room. I guess Edward was more in control now that he had been away from me and my sweet scented blood.

"Edward," I breathed

"Yes, I'm here."

"It hurts," I whimpered.

"I know, Bella, I know." – And then at Carlisle, anguished – "can't you do anything?"

"My bag, please…Not breathing as much will help" Carlisle promised Edward.

"My hand hurts." I tried to tell him.

"I know Bella. Carlisle will give you something. It will stop."

"My hand is burning!" I screamed. Why couldn't they see the fire and put it out?

His voice was frightened. "Bella?"

"The fire! Someone stop the fire!" I screamed as it burned me.

"Carlisle! Her hand!" He finally took notice of the fire.

"You must not have been as clean as you thought." Carlisle's voice was no longer calm. "I don't think you should try to get it out. I don't think your ready yet. And she can't lose much more blood, or she'll die." He was right about that. It was getting harder to keep my eyes open, stay awake. I felt this pressure on me, and I knew I couldn't last much longer. I would fall into the dark water very soon.

I writhed in the pain of the fiery torture, the movement making the pain in my back flare sickeningly.

"Edward!" I screamed again. I realized that my eyes were closed. I opened them desperate to find his face. I found him. I could see his perfect face, staring at me, with a mask of indecision and pain.

"Carlisle," he sounded so helpless. "If I don't –"

"I know." Carlisle cut him off. "But we would kill her in the act of trying to save her. I'm sorry." Carlisle's voice was filled with just as much pain as Edward's eyes.

That was all I could hear of the conversation, because at that point I couldn't hold on any longer. In addition to the fire crawling up my arm my head throbbed as if I was kicked by a horse. My eyes fluttered closed and I heard Edward's worried voice exclaim "Bella!", as I drifted into the darkness.

I awoke hours later, but did not open my eyes. I didn't move a muscle. The fire in my hand had not subsided, but grew larger. It spread throughout my entire being and I knew that if I opened my eyes or moved in the slightest way that I wouldn't be able to control the screams. I would plead for it to stop and I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to sound helpless.

I could hear voices around me. They were vague, but just clear enough for me to make out what they were saying. They were worried. I was being so quiet and they didn't understand why. Carlisle came in to check on me frequently, checking my pulse and other things of the sort. I didn't know what was happening to me, why the fire wasn't extinguished yet.

Unfortunately, this continued for quite some time. Though the voices faded after a while, the pain and Carlisle's constant checking did not. I longed to see Edward's face again. I didn't know how, but I would get through this and return to him. I had to.

Three days later and finally the fire was getting weaker. It shrunk and shrunk, until there was nothing left. I was so relieved. The pain was finally gone.

"Edward." I said my voice raspy from disuse.

"Bella?" It was Edward. "Carlisle! She's awake!"

I opened my eyes just as Carlisle strode through the doors.

"Bella, how are you feeling?" asked Carlisle.

"Umm… confused, actually. What happened? The pain—"I couldn't finish. I didn't want to think about that, it was finally over and I didn't want it to come back.

"I think this will explain everything." Carlisle said, as he and Edward helped me off the bed I had been laying on and over to a mirror.

What I saw was astonishing. I was pale, like them, and my features were more angular. I was beautiful and my eyes were a bright, blood red.

A look of shock crossed my face as I realized what had happened. What I had become. Now I could spend the rest of eternity with Edward, my Edward. Now, I was a vampire.

**So thats it! Please R&R i want to know your thoughts!!!**


End file.
